The Rise of Carnage
by ilikehats2
Summary: Ava gets taken, but she gives Spidey her amulet before she's taken. Peter is desperate to save her from the Villain who took her. But the Amulets Power creates something in Spidey that could possibly be deadly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

Most Teenagers on a Friday Night, go to the movies or a friends house to play videogames all night long. But theres always an exception to every case. Right now Peter Parker AKA Spiderman was facing what might be the greatest threat to peace ever. If Peace was a quiet Friday Night then yes thats what is wrong tonight.

"Guys"Peter said

Most of them were arguing about what Sam should make for dinner, since Aunt May was on a date with Coulson. It still creeped him out.

"Come on Sam make your famous burgers!"

"How about a large salad?"

"Oh no Im saying buffalo wings"Sam argued

"Guys!"Peter shouted

Ava looked up from her book rolling her eyes. Peter wasn't use to the arguing as much as she was, having to live in the same building with them longer then him. She stood up and grabbed two pots. She banged them together causing the boys to shut up.

"What the hell was that for?"Sam asked

"Its Peter's house let him pick the dinner"She said putting the pots away

Peter smiled at her, she always had a solution for the fighting but would turn it to him if he was trying to get the attention. His heart thumped happily just seeing her, he couldnt help but smile.

"What do you have in mind Pete?"Luke asked breaking Peter from his happy daze

"Oh I was thinking Spagetti, lots of energy for the next villain and delicious"He said

They all nodded and Sam turned to grab a pot and filled it with water. Luke handed him the spagetti while Danny and Ava set the table. Ava removed her book and brought it to her room coming down to see Sam was almost done. They all sat around and started to eat. Red sauce lined the edges off all their mouthes but they didnt care as they ate Sam's wonderful cooking. Soon they all finished

"Ok who's turn to do the dishes?"Sam asked

"NOT IT!"All the boys said before Ava could say it

"Fine...go get ready for patrol"She said going to clean the dishes. Peter stayed behind

"Hey you want some help?"He asked

"Dont worry Pete I got it"She said but Peter went to help anyways. They both quickly finished the dishes and put them away in only a few minutes.

"PARKER COME ON"Sam was heard"YOUR TURN FOR TRAINING LETS GET THIS OVER WITH"

Peter rolled his eye

"Thanks"Ava said as they headed upstairs.

She quickly walked into her room and closed the door, changing. She slid her White Tiger outfit on, the tight outfit a familiar feel against her. She put on her gloves and then reached for her amulet. She felt the wave of Mystical Cat Magic flow through her and it took a minute to keep herself in control. She was calm, the Tiger was calm, everything was-

DRUMS!

The sounds broke the barrier, they tore the calm down and took her control. The Tiger was in an angry rage, trying to take over.

"No!"She shouted and tried to grab her mask as things disappeared into a white haze. She struggled to get it over her head as she stumbled around loosing the fight. She heard the sound of feet running to her door

"Ava Are you ok?"

She was blinded by the white haze and a growl answered.

"Ava?"Sam called dressed as Nova.

"We're coming in!"Luke shouted in his Powerman outfit and they opened the door to see her by the open window. She growled and leapt out

"AVA"They shouted and ran to run after her.

"Whats wrong with her?"Nova asked

"I dont know"Powerman answered as he and Spidey got on their cool motorbikes. IronFist sat behind Powerman as they hurried off with Nova flying above them.

"Why is she running?"IronFist said pointing to the small white figure up above moving on the roof tops

"Im on it"Spidey said driving up the side of the buildings

White Tiger leapt off the building and onto the bridge suspended over a river. He drove the bike on one of the cords until he stopped on the top of one of the support beams.

"TIGER!"Spidey shouted and she turned. He saw that she ripped her mask off and looked at him, eyes cat like. They were high up and no one would see their faces so it didnt matter to him right now

"Tiger...I dont want to hurt you"He said slowly walking over

She growled and looked down at the East River water flowing below. She growled in warning but Spidey saw that she didnt want to hurt him.

"Tiger please...we can talk"He said before jumping away from her claws.

"I am afraid Spider that she fell into my trap"

Spiderman turned to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

Spiderman turned to see Kraven

"Kraven" Spiderman hissed and saw the drum in his hands. His fingers were slowing down, stopping the music they were making.

"Where-Kraven!"White Tiger hissed both alert and shocked. She didnt know she didnt have her mask

"White Tiger...I must say Im surprised, I didnt know I killed a lovely girls father"Her eyes went wide and he smiled pulling out his special spear

"You think that spear can stop us?"Spidey asked, the Spear then turned invisible

"Now it can"He said and lunged.

Nova tried to fly over but Kraven threw a small flash bomb at him when he saw Nova coming. Nova flew into a support beam and fell disoriented. He turned back to the other two. Kraven sliced the Spear through the air nearly hitting Spiderman. It ripped the front of his outfit off and he webbed Kraven in the face blinding him. White Tiger moved in with her claws and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled closer to the edge and as he ripped the webbing off threw a knife from his belt at Spidey. It hit a part of the costume and pinned his arm down. It didnt cut him or cut his arm off but he was trapped not a few feet away from his friend. Kraven threw punches and kicks at White Tiger. She did her best to block them and scratched as much as she could. She flipped out of the way when he tried to strike with his spear and he ran at her. She growled angrily and swiped her claws at him. A deep scratch on his face started bleeding and he kicked White Tiger down hard. She was on her knees and growled angrily, scratching Kraven on the chest to keep him away. He put a hand to his chest where three long red lines showed where she had scratched him, bleeding alittle. She rolled out of the way as he ran at her and he tried to slow down as he got closer to the edge but he was running so fast that he wouldnt slow down in time. White Tiger went to stand and he grabbed her arm.

"If I go down so do you"He said as he started falling.

Everything to Spidey looked like it was happening in slow motion. Kraven was pulling White Tiger down with him over into the East River. She unleashed her claws on her free hand and brought them down on her belt. It fell off as she went over the edge and sat there in the moonlight.

"TIGER!"He shouted forcing himself up and ripping off most of the sleeve. He ran to the edge

"TIGER!"He shouted to see her hanging on alittle with one hand

"TIGER!"

"Web Head! Promise me...you'll keep it save"She whispered as she lost her grip

"Tiger I-"

"Promise me"She whispered"He cant have it"

She lost her grip completely and fell into the river

"NO!"He shouted trying to sling a web but the web canister was cracked causing him to swear.

He heard a splash and looked down to see the Amulet at his feet. He picked it up and a burning sensation filled his chest causing him to double over in pain. He held his screams in and his body shook from either sobs or the pain. Nova flew up after finally recovering and saw Spidey on his hands and knees the Amulet in his hand, he was shaking and White Tiger was no where to be seen.

"Where's White Tiger?"He asked and then froze when Spidey didnt say anything, he was too occupied with the pain in his chest that was slowly disappearing

"no"Nova whispered

"She-she's gone"Nova asked

"Nova? Nova whats going on up there?"Powerman called from the Communicator

"We're too late guys..."Nova answered and went to sit next to Spidey and called Fury

"Fury? We need someone to pick us up"Nova called and flew infront of Spidey

"Web Head? Are you ok?"Nova asked

"Leave me alone"Spidey growled

"Web Head-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Nova nodded and flew back to the ground

But It wasnt Peter Parker who yelled at Nova...for a moment, it was another creature, it was something that was just created by the Tiger Amulet and it isnt happy.

'**_He took her...he took her from_ us!**' A voice spoke in Spidey's head scaring him for a moment. It sounded angry, angry enough to kill.

But right not he was grieving the lost of his best friend, and possible love of his life. It felt like forever until a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see Nick Fury behind him

"Its ok Son its ok"He said before leading him off back to the ground


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

Peter sat in the New SHEILD Temporary HQ. He was on one of the medical beds, trying to stay calm. The voice from earlier was silent.

"Peter, I need you to tell me what happened"Fury asked again, watching the boys hands play with the Amulet. He was tempted to take it but didnt want him going into shock from the sudden action.

"He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, she cut this off and told me to take care of it, to protect it"He whispered trying not to cry. His mask was off and he held his head down looking at the floor and not the man in front of him

"Peter its gonna be ok"Fury said

"NO ITS NOT"He shouted though it was the other voice talking"SHE'S GONE HE KILLED HER"

"We dont know that Parker! Ava's strong, she wont let him take her down without a fight"Fury said and grabbed a computer. He started typing as the others came in

"I cant believe it...She's really gone"Danny whispered

"I could have saved her...I could have saved her if these stupid web shooters worked!"Peter shouted though Fury ignored him"AND NOW SHE'S GONE"

"We could have helped"Luke said

"I should have been there to catch her"Sam said and kicked the wall

Fury found what he was looking for

"She's not dead until we find a body"Fury said

"I SAW HER FALL TO HER DEATH WHAT MORE PROOF DO WE NEED"Peter shouted

"Look at this!"Fury shouted showing an old weak Communicator signal

"What is this?"Peter asked

"Last signal findable on Ava's communicator, ten minutes ago thirty feet inland"Fury said"She obviously survived the fall"

"Ten minutes ago? Why ten minutes ago...WHY NOT NOW"Peter shouted

"Communicators broken, water could have short circuited it or-"

"Or he got her and destroyed the Communicator"Peter said going to get his mask

"Where are the coordinates?"Luke asked

Fury showed them and they all ran to get out but Fury stopped Peter

"What?"Peter asked

"Peter I want you to stay here"Fury said

"What!"

"You promised to protect that thing, your still most likely to go into shock any minute we want to keep an eye on you and if you go fight with that and its Kraven...you might lose it"Fury reasoned

Peter gave a grudging sigh

"Fine...this one time"He muttered as Fury led him to a quiet little room with a bed

"Just rest ok kid?"Fury asked as he closed the door and set up a few SHEILD Agents in front of the door so he couldnt sneak out

* * *

Ava was tied up, against one of the trees in Central Park. She couldnt remember how Kraven got them there so fast, it was miles from the East River at best.

"Give me the Amulet"

"I dont have it"

Kraven glared at her

"Who has it"

Ava didn't answer, her head felt slightly foggy from the fall. She was able to get thirty feet inland when he jumped her. Her guard was down, and she could only defend because she didnt have her powers. It led to a quick defeat, leaving her briefly passed out and with no communicator when she woke up. Kraven grabbed her around the throat.

"Answer me! Who has it!"Kraven shouted

"I wont tell you"She said

Kraven slapped her

"I want the Amulet!"He said"Ill destroy you like I did your father if you dont give it to me"

"And I told you I dont have it!"Ava said

He slapped her again

"You can make this easy for yourself...Or you could make this hard for yourself" Kraven warned

Ava looked up at him, through the damp curled hair in front of her eyes

"I'd rather die then let you win"She spat

"Then I guess we have a mutual agreement, because you will die"Kraven said grinning maliciously

Ava looked at him straight in the eye, begging for a miracle deep down inside. Kraven went searching for some of his weapons and tools and she gulped.

'Someone please hurry'She thought


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

Spidey sat on the bed, mask on, playing with the Tiger Amulet in his hands.

_**"He took her! He Took her! Why are we STILL HERE AND NOT RUNNING TO SAVE HER"**_

Spidey froze, the voice in his head was back

'Who are you?'He thought in his head

**_"HE TOOK HER! And you're trying to figure out who I am?"_**

'Fury told us to stay, I trust the guys'He thought

There was a silence and for a moment Spidey just thought he was crazy.

_**"Ava NEEDS US TO SAVE HER! US! NOT POWERMAN NOT IRONFIST AND CERTAINLY NOT THAT BUCKET HEAD! SHE NEEDS US YOU IDIOT!"**_

'Hey! Im not an Idiot'Spidey thought

Spidey waited for the voice to respond, but it didn't. He went to smirk, feeling alittle victorious when he heard screaming in his head.

'What-Are you-'

**_"NOT ME! AVA!"_**

The screaming became more distinguishable, female. Spidey closed his eyes tightly, hands clenched on the Amulet. The screaming got louder, then turned to deep shaky breathes.

_Spidey was looking at a blurry image. He was two shadows, one closer to a tree, head down and knees almost buckling. The other one was Taller, more muscular._

_"Answer me...tell me who has it"An accented voice growled that Spidey recognized yet couldnt put a name to right away_

_"N-never"The second person responded_

_"Then they will fall like your Father...And yourself. Say goodbye White Tiger"_

_AVA!_

_The Spear materialized and was poised over__ Kraven's head._

Something snapped in Spidey, and as he heard the piercing cry of Ava's scream a Roar raged through his body

**_"IM NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND LET YOU STOP ME WHEN SHE NEEDS ME"_**

It was angry, extremely angry. Spidey started to scream, the amulet falling to the ground as he clutched his head. Wrapping around him was a black and red goop like matter, going over her like Venom but leaving him with the same muscular built he had as regular Spiderman. It roared angrily as it used Spidey as his host

"I AM CARNAGE!"He roared

Outside the door, the Agents heard the roar. They went to the door carefully

"Should we go in?"An agent asked

Suddenly a fist punched the door leaving a large dent

"I thought that door was made of Steel"

"It is"Another Agent said

"Fury...Get down here! We got a problem"Another Agent called as the doors were ripped open

* * *

Red Lights Flashing, Fury ran down the cooridors towards Spiderman's room. He held a grim expression as he turned the corner. Before him were the agents he assigned to guard the room spralled across the ground hurt.

"What happened"Fury asked running to one of the Agents

"It was a monster sir...I dont know where Spidey is but-but-"The man passed out and Fury turned to another as some soldiers took the hurt to the Medical wing.

"Where'd the Monster go?"Fury asked

His question was answered by a call from an agent

"Director Fury! We need medical Help in Sector 4. Some monster raged in and took a pilot and HeliCopter!"

Fury nodded and turned to some Agents who weren't injured

"Sector Four! Get More Medics"He ordered and ran to check security cameras.

When he finally got to the monitors and played them back, he stared at the screen shocked. Taking deep breathes he called Powerman, IronFist and Nova

* * *

Running to the clearing where Fury told them, the three boys sighed. There was nothing to go by that White Tiger was there. They searched everywhere around the area.

"Guys!"Powerman finally called

"DID YOU FIND HER"Nova and IronFist asked running over

"No...but I found her communicator"Powerman said holding up the waterlogged, smashed device.

"Maybe she's in the-"Nova was interrupted by a call from Fury

"Whats up Fury?"Powerman asked

"Follow Spidey's signal!"Fury ordered

"What why?"

"JUST DO IT!"Fury shouted

The three boys looked at one another and nodded. They hung up on Fury scared about what they dont know is going on and started tracking

"I got him...And he's moving Fast!"Nova said"Come on!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

"Where is the Amulet"

Ava looked up at the crazy man above her. She was tired, covered in bruises but she was stubborn. She refused to tell him that Spidey had it. But looking up at Kraven, with the Spear poised just so over his head pointed at her, she knew that she was going to take this secret to the grave. It was literally going to get her killed. She felt her legs start to shake whether from fear or because they were tired of holding her up she didnt really care. She didnt answer and looked him in the eye with a steely gaze. He shook his head tisking her

"That is your final mistake"He hissed in a whisper

Unknown to Kraven, Spider-I mean Carnage was jumping down from the HeliCopter. The Pilot tried to stop him but he jumped out at 300feet in the air and landed on the ground perfectly. He did it silently and hid in the dark. He moved closer and saw him holding the Spear. In one quick movement he watched Kraven bring it down.

Ava tried to hold in the scream, she tried but the pain was too much. If she didnt have the rope tying her to the tree she would be on her knees, arms around her torso. Kraven yanked the Spear back and went to raise it again when something tackled him down. She looked up to see a red and blackish spiderman like figure. He untied her and slowly helped her sit against the tree. She looked up at him eyes wide

'Peter?'She thought

"You mess with Bull you get the horns!"Kraven shouted with his spear and ran at Carnage

Carnage turned angrily and jumped out of the way from Kraven's Spear. As Kraven turned Carnage punched him in the face, Kraven brought a hand to his fast and then sent a kick towards Carnage. Carnage grabbed it and threw Kraven into a tree growling angrily. Kraven stood and Carnage ran at him, going for a punch. Kraven caught the punch and kicked Carnage in the stomach. Carnage doubled over just slightly allowing Kraven to take the blunt side of his Spear and hit Carnage over the head with it. Carnage went to grab his head and Kraven kneed him in the stomach making him fall on all fours. Kraven kicked him in the side and stepped over him and towards Ava. He held the point of his spear under her chin and she looked up eyes shining with unshed tears. She was terrified, he was about to kill her and she couldnt stop it. She never thought this would really happen.  
Carnage looked up and saw Kraven slightly bring the spear back and anger rose through him. He flung webbing at Kraven's back and used all of his spider strength to pull him back. Kraven was suddenly yanked backwards into the air dropping the spear at Ava's feet. Carnage hung on tight to the webbing and turned forcing the webs to fling Kraven into the trees. One tree tipped over, roots revealed to the ground with Kraven getting to his feet. Carnage sent another web at Kraven and pulled him over with most of his strength, and as Kraven flew towards him he punched him hard in the face. Kraven's nose started to bleed and he flew into several other trees knocking them down like the first. He laid there unconscious and Carnage walked over, hand shaping into a wrecking mace, poised over his head for the final blow. But before he could bring it down two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Please-please stop"It was Ava"Please please stop"

She was crying

"Please dont kill him"She cried"Your not a killer...you arent a killer"

Carnage began to dissolve back into Spiderman and the familiar red and blue suit Ava was use to seeing was the outfit Peter Parker was wearing, unconscious but wearing. Her vision was swimming but she forced herself to keep Spidey upright in her arms. Finally she heard the familiar sounds of Powerman's PowerBike and heard two pairs of feet running to her. As her vision went dark she saw the familiar blue glow of Nova as he flew over and felt arms go around her as she passed out. IronFist held her steady while Powerman took Spidey

"Fury its Nova, get some medics here now!"Nova said into his communicator"Kraven's down but so are Tiger and Web Head"

In just a few minutes SHEILD medics were rushing over to get Ava and Peter on gurneys and back to the temporary HQ with the three boys behind them


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

Nova, Powerman and IronFist were standing in front of the Medical Wing door. The doctors said they couldnt go in right now to see Spidey, even though it was Ava they were attending to. It made no sense to them. But it made even less sense why Spidey was with Ava. Fury told him to stay behind

"I dont get how he was there with her"Luke said taking his shades off

"It does seem strange"Danny agreed

Before Sam can add to the conversation Fury came up behind him with a laptop

"Because Spidey wasn't the one who went"Fury said making the three confused

"What do you mean by that? How could he not be the one who left"Danny asked

"Do you boys remember what happened with Peter the first time we encountered Venom, when he took over him and he became Venom's host"

"How can't we"Sam said

Fury opened the laptop and showed the the footage of Peter turning into Carnage and where he shouts "I AM CARNAGE". When it was over the three boys stared in disbelieve

"No way"They muttered

"This Carnage is using Peter...but we dont know the whole story"Fury said"Like how he got into him"

"Maybe Ava knows what happened"Luke suggested

"And maybe why we found them both in the same place"Sam added

Fury went to respond when they heard something from behind the door.

* * *

Peter woke up groggily in the hospital like bed. His memory was a blur about how he got there and why...And then...

**_"Where is SHE?! Where did they take her?"_**

His hands went to his head, where he clutched his hair and realized he didnt have his mask. The voice was back and was shouting angry

'Where is WHO?' He thought sitting up

_**"AVA YOU IDIOT! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER"**_

Peter's eyes went wide

'They saved her?'

_**"NO WE DID"**_

Peter gave the smallest of gasps

"I did"He whispered

**_"No NOT YOU! I DID! I SAVED HER LIFE AND NOW SHE'S GONE! SHE IS MISSING AGAIN!"_**

Peter felt a powerfully painful pull in his chest as Carnage fought to take control

"Stop"Peter said in a harsh whisper to be met with a more powerful tug. He unwillingly got up off the bed and sortof ran into the walls. At that moment, between keeping in control and keeping on his feet Fury ran in with Luke Danny and Sam...But no Ava

"Where's Ava"The words stumbled alittle on his lips, they were words he wanted to say but not in the harsh control Carnage was forcing into it.

"She's fine...She's with the Doctors" Fury said going to slowly push him back to sitting on the bed.

Carnage rumbled angrily alittle and wanted to glare at Fury but stopped trying to take over. Peter felt the tug slowly stop and sighed relieved.

"If she's ok then lets go-"

Fury held him where he was

"We need to talk Parker"He said

"About what"Peter asked looking at them

Fury grabbed the laptop he was holding and showed him the video. When it was over, Peter was frozen in place from Shock

"That things inside me..."He stuttered

"Where did it come from"

"I dont know! I swear"Peter said"That explains why I cant remember anything from the last few hours"

"You dont remember beating the crap out of Kraven"Sam said

"I did what!"

**_"I would have killed him too"_**

"We got there and Ava was holding you up"Luke said"We dont know what happened"

"The Pilot Carnage kidnapped said he jumped out three hundred feet in the air over Central Park where he forced him to fly over, the agents outside your room said Carnage broke out from there, we dont know what happened"Fury said

**_"Dont tell them what you remember!"_**

'Shut up Carnage!'

Peter turned to Fury

"I remember hearing Ava scream in my head, saw a blurry vision I can't remember and then I wake up in here"Peter said

Fury looks at Peter eye wide

"You heard Ava screaming?"

Peter nodded

"Boys go check on Ava for a minute"Fury said and gave Luke Sam and Danny a look saying leave.

When Fury was alone with Peter he pushed him back on the bed all the way.

"Carnage is a threat...he's a wild card and he almost killed Kraven"Peter's face paled at Fury's words, he could have murdered"He's using you as a host, whether he can live outside you body or not like Venom isn't my concern. We're gonna get rid of him and get him out of you so we dont have to worry about you losing control"

Peter nodded but Carnage tried to take over again. Peter's eyes went red for a moment before Carnage wrapped around him again and stood in front of Fury. Fury tried to step back but Carnage grabbed him

"You cant get rid of me Fury...I save her and you want to get rid of me? Im a PART of Peter and nothing is gonna get me out"He hissed before going back into Peter. Seeing how he was holding Fury by the front of his shirt he let go.

"What just happened"Peter asked

"We had a talk Carnage and I, I dont like him and we're getting him out"Fury said"You are staying here! In this room away from your teammates until we can figure this out"

"But Ava-"

"We'll keep you posted"Fury said walking out and locking the door

_**"Well I dont like him"**_

'Shut up'Peter thought


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I got the Idea from Shadow Knight Destroyer so He gets Credit

It was late, very late and while Peter Parker had somehow managed to fall asleep in the hospital bed Carnage wouldnt rest. Slowly he reached out to take control, testing Peter every once in a while to see if he realized it. He never did. Carnage smiled and slowly took over completely, except for Peter's dreams, that would be a big obvious clue. Slowly, he got up and stumbled away from the bed like a sleep walker. To Carnage is was like dragging dead weight with a broken arm. Not fun!

"Fury sure is stupid"Carnage whispered, musing to himself

There were no Guards outside his door, or Ava's for protection. Luckily, he didnt have too far to walk because Ava was in the room two doors to the left. He didnt even need to pick the lock, it was unlocked. He quietly walked in, and saw Ava asleep in the bed. She was lying on her back with the covers covering her and her head tilted to the side. He pulled a chair over and she turned to her side. Her face gave signs of discomfort and pain but slowly eased back into deep comfort. He gently took her hand and held it.

To Fury's surprise, Carnage had been waiting in Ava's room and looked at Fury. Fury was worried for a moment but seeing that Carnage wore a blank, calm expression he relaxed alittle.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room"

"You told Spiderman not me"Carnage replied"But looks like the party is over"

Carnage gave control back to Peter who woke up very confused.

"What-how? Why am I-"

_**"Think Science Boy"**_

Peter frowned and quickly let go of Ava's hand. Fury just sighed

"Come on...the doctors are gonna wake her soon and would rather we not be here"Fury said

"Why?"Peter asked

"They want to check her injuries come on"Fury said

He got up and followed returning to his own little room. He sat down on the bed puzzled by his sudden change in environment.

"One of our SHEILD doctors are gonna run a few test, nothing painful but you're staying in this room"Fury said

"Where are the guys?"He asked

"Still asleep"Fury responded"Now sit"

A SHEILD Doctor soon came in and ran several test. There were so many that Peter couldn't keep count of them all. Eventually the guys came in as the doctors ran to get a diagnostic. Luke handed him a muffin and bagel

"So..."Peter said

"Fury told us...From what we guess, Carnage was the one who nearly killed Kraven"

"Yeah"Peter said"Things are somewhat blurry"

Carnage quickly got to the point on what he wanted to know

"How's Ava"Peters voice grew raspy and more forced. Something the others didn't noticed

"She's fine...but she fell asleep after the Doctors checked her injuries"Luke said

Peter nodded and Fury suddenly came running in with a doctor.

"Parker Boys you might wanna see this"Fury said holding out a laptop.

It had a photo of the double helix of DNA but the left half was covered in a black goo that looked like tar

"What sort of disgusting stuff is that"Sam said

"Peters DNA the tar like stuff is Carnage"

**"Insulting! I am far better then Tar!"**

'Shut up!' Peter thought

"So...how do we extract it!"

"We can't"

"WHAT"Luke and Danny had done spit takes of their water when Peter shout that

"Carnage is loosely bonded with your DNA he is however part of you, he seems to be made up of primal and resisted urges in you. He can however, be taken away, if he is willing to split himself from you"

"Why can't we force it apart"

"It's too delicate a procedure it'll kill you"

Immediately he thought of his Aunt May and Luke Danny Harry MJ Sam and...Ava.

"We aren't doing that then"Peter said but he had a softer hard tone underneath it as Carnage's doing.


End file.
